


At Your Side

by DarthIllogical



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 1000 words or smth so i guess it counts as short, AsaNoya - Freeform, Asanoya- Freeform, Canon-Compliant, Crush, Crushes, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, KageHina - Freeform, Karasuno, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Short, Short One Shot, Volleyball, angst but not rlly, daisuga - Freeform, i guess it does?, noya has like a giant crush on asahi, okay I'm done tagging :D, the Kagehina and the Daisuga are only background soooo, ugh i hate like 50 tags and then a glitch deleted everything so i'm sorta mad rn, wait does this count as fluff, you know what I still can't tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthIllogical/pseuds/DarthIllogical
Summary: Taking a deep breath, Noya pushed open the door to the gym and was greeted warmly by his teammates. But Noya's eyes only went to one oblivious person: Asahi. Because, well, he was Asahi and Asahi was just so cute and… oh god, this crush was going on for way too long. My first Asanoya fic. One-shot, please review n stuff.





	At Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello it’s my first Asanoya fic… I had this in my notebook for like forever rippp but honestly I’m so obsessed with these gay little crows XD I haven’t written anything non-Haikyuu!! In such a long time but like oh well. Sorry for the facts it’s so short and the cliche title but my brain was 100% dead so yeah. Please review and enjoy and don’t barf and so on.

The Guardian Deity of Karasuno was not scared. 100 percent not scared. Super-duper confident. He was the very definition of calm, cool, and collected.  
Okay, he was terrified.

“C’mon, Yuu!” He told himself, slapping his cheeks. “You’ve played against teams like ten times your height. You’ve faced Aoba Johsai, Dateko, even Shiratorizawa! This is your only change. Don’t chicken out!”

Nishinoya Yuu had a plan. It was perfect, derived from multiple google searches and countless interrogating of his team members (especially Daichi and Suga, who had finally become an item a few weeks ago - he had won a lot of money on that, by the way.) Basically everyone, except the person in question, knew about his big problem, Yachi and Tanaka and Hinata and even Tsukishima, much to said blocker’s amusement.

Taking a deep breath, Noya pushed open the door to the gym and was greeted warmly by his teammates. They all knew what Noya was planning to do later on that night, and thankfully all wished him luck. But Noya’s eyes only went to the one oblivious person (other than the coaches) to his plan: Asahi. Because, well, he was Asahi and Asahi was just so cute and… oh god, this crush was going on for far too long. 

Noya knew just what he was going to do. After practice, he would confess to Asahi about his steadily growing crush that couldn’t be suppressed anymore. If Asahi liked him back, Noya would invite him over to his house (his parents weren’t home anyway) to watch a movie… and maybe a little more.  
If Asahi rejected him… 

Noya’s stomach lurched. He didn’t want to think about that.

One everyone was there, Daichi called for them to start warm ups, then to play a small match. The sides ended up being Noya, Tanaka, Kageyama, Ennoshita, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi against Hinata, Asahi, Daichi, Suga, Kinoshita, and Narita. (Noya noticed that both Kageyama and Hinata slumped- and then blushed- after being put on different teams. He’d have to set up some bets on when they’d finally get together). Well, Noya couldn’t blame them, he was also sad that he wasn’t on the same team as Asahi and found himself wishing that Daichi had made the teams instead of Coach Ukai. Oh well. 

The match started, but Noya was having a hard time concentrating. Instead of watching the ball, his eyes kept straying to Asahi- his small smile when his side scored a point, his graceful mid-air form when he jumped to spike, the way how his hair sometimes escaped the loose bun and framed the beautiful curves of his face… 

“Yuu!!” The cry ripped Noya out of his thoughts. The ball whooshed past him, slamming down on the court just to the left of Noya.

Noya muttered a few words his mother - and Suga - would probably have slapped him for if they had heard. That was an easy receive, he had to concentrate! Just his wild thoughts about Asahi shouldn’t be causing him to be so easily distracted!

Trying to push the thoughts of his long-time crush out of his mind, Noya focused entirely on the ball. On the game. Receive, switch out, save.

Two sets later, Noya had finally allowed his thoughts to dissipate in the game, channeling his feelings into plays and receives, even setting from behind the line a few times. Maybe it was that Asahi hadn’t spiked for a while, but Noya was suddenly playing extremely well today, especially after that miss, something that Coach Ukai had noticed. 

Then Noya seemed to register, in slow motion, as the ball flew off of Suga’s outstretched hands into Asahi’s palm.

Noya heard the smack of the ball. Saw it coming directly at him. Felt himself tense up, to pop the ball up like he always did.

But as the whistling volleyball connected with Noya’s arms, it didn’t easily go up like usual. It physically propelled his backwards, pure power in the form of a spike. Noya felt a sharp pain as the ball made impact with him, slamming him onto his butt and hitting the wall with a loud BAM. 

Noya had only once felt something this powerful once before: When Ushijima spiked in the match against Shiratorizawa.

Asahi looked down at his palm obvious shock. Everyone was gaping. Even Takeda-sensei could obvious knew that something had just happened as Noya slowly picked himself up, bruises already starting to form on his forearms. Had Asahi really just spiked as hard as Shiratorizawa’s ace?

And then Noya was there, grabbing Asahi by the collar and pulling him down.

And smashing his lips against his.

The plan flew out the window.

Noya heard the team members gasp, none of them had known this was going to happen. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that the Coach’s and Takeda-Sensei’s mouths were wide open, gawking, while Shimizu and Yachi had matching smiles on their faces.

But the only thing that Noya really noticed was Asahi.

Who was ferociously kissing him back. 

The giant had wrapped his arms around Noya, who was still clutching Asahi’s collar.

Suddenly, somebody (Read: Tsukishima) whistled, and Asahi leaped away, a bright tomato red on his face. “N-Nishinoya! S-sor-ry!” He stuttered. Tanaka snickered in the background, which didn’t help things. “I-I...” Asahi looked close to tears.

“You silly. I kissed you, not the other way around!” Noya said, a bright red on his face as well. Oh, crap. What had he just done? What if Asahi didn’t return his feelings? But he had kissed back, right? But what if…?

“Asahi! Do you love me?” Noya yelled, straightening up like a soldier. No, no, what was he doing? Oh well. He never had been one for plans anyway.

It didn’t seem possible, but Asahi became even redder. He looked down at his feet. “Y-yeah.”

Noya beamed five billion watts. “Well, I love you too, Asahi!” He proudly declared, wrapping his arms around Asahi’s waist. Then, he turned to the team. “Everyone! Me and Asahi are officially boyfriends!” Asahi was basically burning up now, but he smiled happily. As the team cheered, Kageyama nodded, Tsukishima “Tch”ed while clapping sarcastically, Takeda-Sensei looked just about ready to faint, and Coach Ukai was sitting on the bench with his eyes comically wide and his expression one you would make if your Libero and Ace suddenly made out in the middle of a game, Noya, lightly pecked Asahi on the cheek. 

“I love you, Azumane Asahi.”

“I-I love you too, Nishinoya Yuu.”

“Get a room!” Tanaka cackled.

.oOo.

The Guardian Deity of Karasuno was not scared. 100 percent not scared. Super-duper confident. He was the very definition of calm, cool, and collected.  
Because now, he had Karasuno’s Ace at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Well well well how was it? Answer: Horrid. But plz review!! Thanks so much for reading! Also, I edited this so hopefully some of the errors are gone. Please give me some constructive criticism! Thanks again :D


End file.
